A variety of constructions for center consoles of vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, is known in the prior art. For example, DE 100 32 657 A1 discloses such a center console in a motor vehicle interior, whereby the center console has a lower storage compartment closable by a cover module. The cover module is pivotable about an axis extending in a direction lateral to the vehicle and is pivotable about an axis at its rear end and has an upper storage compartment arranged on the cover module. The storage compartment is coordinated with a cover of the cover module in the form of an armrest.
If, as in the example described above, a cover of the center console module is used as an armrest, it is advantageous if this armrest is adjustable in its orientation or in its position relative to the center console. In this way, for example, one can improve the comfort of a driver or passenger of the motor vehicle.